dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Super Saiyanin
poziom mocy, który może osiągnąć każdy, spełniający odpowiednie warunki, Saiyanin. SSJSkrót od japońskiego Sūpā Saiya-jin, czyli Super Saiyanin. to pierwszy szczebel ku istocie o olbrzymiej sile, szybkości i wyostrzonym zmysłom. Forma zadebiutowała w Dragon Ball Z podczas walki Gokū i Freezy na planecie Namek. Warto podkreślić, że pierwszy poziom super Saiyanina różnił się od tej, którą znamy z Sagi Androidów (np. kolor włosów był pastelowy). Warunki przeistoczenia i trochę mitów Legenda głosi,Legenda pierwszy raz przytoczona przez Płn. Króla Światów w #20 odcinku DBZ, tuż przed pojawieniem się Vegety i Nappy na Ziemi, następnie przez Vegetę w 66 odcinku DBZ oraz wspomniana w Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū i Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka. że tylko jeden, rodzący się raz na tysiąc lat Saiyanin może osiągnąć stadium tzw. legendarnego Super Saiyanina, tak naprawdę każdy saiyański wojownik trenując ciało i doprowadzając umysł do furii może poddać się transformacji, zaś mianem Legendarnego Super Saiyanina nazywa się Brolly'ego.Tytuł LSSJ należy traktować z przymrożeniem oka, gdyż Brolly z kinówek DBZ jako taki i jego dzieje nie są częścią oryginalnej historii, tej, zawartej w mandze, a tworem scenarzystów ósmego filmu DBZ. Historia i pochodzenie left|thumb|154x154px|Son Gokū jako Super Saiyanin. Pierwszym Super Saiyaninem, który zapoczątkował tę legendę był Yamoshi, który dał także początek legendzie o Boskim Super Saiyaninie. Był to Saiyanin z wielkim i rzadko spotykanym u tej rasy poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Jako, że w jego czasach przemiany w SSJ nie były powszechne, jego potęga była dla innych niepojęcie wielka i dlatego przeszedł on do legendy. . Poziom charakteryzują *złote, postawione włosy *zimno-niebieskie tęczówkiGdy w serii animowanej wojownik przechodzi pierwszą transformację, zdarza się, że zanikają zarówno źrenice, jak i tęczówki, co powoduje, że całe oko staje się białe. Lecz jest to prawdopodobnie domieszka animatorów lub nacisk ze strony reżysera, gdyż w mandze tego nie ma. *pięćdziesięciokrotny wzrost mocy wojownika *złota aura *wzrost muskulatury *poważny i groźny wyraz twarzy Przebieg Dragon Ball Z O Super Saiyaninie po raz pierwszy słyszymy w sadze Saiyan wspomina o nim Nappa jednakże Vegeta ucisza swojego kompana mówiąc że to legenda. Saga Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyu Warto nadmienić że według Północnego Króla Światów SSJ był wyobrażeniem Wielkiej Złotej Małpy. Po pokonaniu Recoome'a Vegeta stwierdza, że Kakarotto stał się super wojownikiem jednak zmienia on zdanie widząc jak Gokū daruje wrogom życie. Saga Freezy Gdy Gokū został wyleczony przybył na pole walki. Vegeta śmieje się z Freezera mówiąc że Gokū jest SSJ, po czym zostaje zabity przez tyrana. Gokū podczas walki po stracie Kuririna oraz zranieniem Piccolo pod wpływem furii przemienia się w to co tyran bał się najbardziej. Po walce trwającej pięć minut Super Saiyanin pokonuję Freezę. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Podczas gdy Son trenuję na planecie Yardrat na ziemię przybywa Freeza ze swym ojcem zostają zaatakowani przez młodzieńca który jak się okazuję jest kolejnym Super wojownikiem co szokuję najbardziej Vegetę, gdy chłopak zabija Freezera i jego ojca po jakimś czasie przybywa Gokū, który też nie może uwierzyć że nie dość że chłopiec jest kolejnym SSJ to jeszcze z przyszłości. Saga Androidów W trakcie walki z Dziewiętnastką okazuje się, iż Vegeta również zdołał osiągnąć przemianę, jednak po przegranej walce z Osiemnastką książę postanawia przewyższyć Super Saiyanina. Saga Cella Niedoskonałego Vegeta trenuję by przemienić się w silniejszą formę Super Saiyanina. Saga Cella Pół doskonałego Księciu w końcu udaję się przemienić w nową postać, która jest wystarczająco silna do pokonania drugiej formy Cella, jednakże pozwala potworowi osiągnąć najwyższą formę z którą przegrał. Saga Cella Doskonałego Trunks informuję Krilana że dostał się o jeden poziom wyżej od ojca po jego przegranej Trunks przemienia się w coś co znamy jako Ultra Super Saiyanin później okazuje się że forma nie jest doskonała, gdyż zbytnio spowalnia ona wojownika. Saga Cell Games Son Gokū oraz Son Gohan podczas treningu opanowują SSJ Full Power, której używają na turnieju, jednak podczas walki młody półsaiyanin osiągnął wyższy poziom, znany jako SSJ2. Saga Zaświatów Son Gokū połączył SSJ z Kaiokenem korzystając z faktu że był martwy i nie musiał się obawiać komplikacji tego połączenia. Saga Great Saiyamana Podczas przygotowań do turnieju okazuje się, że Son Goten i Trunks pomimo młodego wieku zdołali opanować przemiany w Super Saiyanina,. Saga Majin Buu Podczas walki okazuje się że Vegeta i Gokū również opanowali SSJ2. Ponadto gdy Son prezentuje dla Babidiego i Buu poziomy SSJ i SSJ2 mówi pytając "co gdybym jeszcze raz przewyższył Super Saiyanina, po czy przemienia się w trzecie stadium transformacji. Saga Fuzji Gotenks również osiągnął SSJ3. Saga Super Buu Son Gohan dzięki pomocy Rō Kaiōshina osiąga unikalną transformację. Saga Kid Buu Podczas walki wychodzi na jaw że SSJ3 wyzwala z użytkownika wiele energii. Dragon Ball Super Saga Bitwy Bogów Okazuję się że istnieje forma znana jako Boski Super Saiyanin jednakże ma limit czasowy póki użytkownik nie zdoła przewyższyć mocy którą dysponował. Saga Złotego Freezy Goku i Vegecie udaję się odtworzyć moc SSJG poprzez połączenie jej ze zwykłym SSJ tworząc Niebieskiego Super Saiyanina. Saga Champy Vegeta uczy młodego Cabbę przemienić się w SSJ, natomiast Goku łączy SSJB z Kaiō-kenem korzystając z faktu że zarówno technika jak i forma mają wiele ze sobą wspólnego, jednak okazuje się ona niebezpieczna. Saga Goku Blacka Podczas rewanżu z Blackiem, zły Saiyanin opanowuje Super Saiyanin Rose. Jest to SSJB połączony z mocą prawdziwego boga, podczas gdy zwykły SSJB jest wersją dla śmiertelników. Ponadto w walce Trunks odblokowuje nowy poziom - SSJ Ikari. Saga Turnieju Mocy Podczas walki z Jirenem Vegeta przewyższa formę SSJB, osiągając SSJB Shinka. Dragon Ball GT W serii GT jest przedstawiona geneza Goku Xeno gdzie Son zmienia się w Ógon Ózaru, później gdy kontroluje poziom Złotej Małpy przemienia się w Super Saiyanina 4 a później SSJ4FP a w sadze smoków cienia USSJ4. Ponadto tą formę opanowuje również Vegeta, a poprzez fuzję także Gogeta. Wzmocnienia Super Saiyanina Super Saiyanin Full Power to najwyższy szczebel transformacji w Super Saiyanina. thumb|left|135x135px|Gohan z ojcem SSJFP po wyjściu z Komnaty ducha i czasu Użytkownik kumuluje całą swą energię, jednocześnie osiągając maksymalny możliwy poziom bojowy dla tego etapu przemian saiyańskich, co pozwala mu zwielokrotnić swą siłę w każdej kategorii, nie tracąc żadnego z wcześniejszych atutów oraz zminimalizować trwonienie ki, przeciwnie do tego, co dzieje się przy przeistoczeniu w Ultra Super Saiyanina, Super Saiyanina 2 czy Super Saiyanina 3. Wariację tę opracował Gokū, będąc na treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, a pierwszy raz zaprezentował w #168 odcinku serii Dragon Ball Z. Poza wspomnianymi wyżej różnicami warto podkreślić również, że sam wygląd wojownika poddanego tej przemianie ulega delikatnym zmianom. Włosy przybierają kolor biało-żółto-złoty, aura zanika, rośnie opanowanie prezentowane przez wojownika: spokojny wyraz twarzy, przemyślane działanie. thumb|right|134x134px|Son SSJFP Super Saiyanin: Kaiō-ken Podczas walki z Paikūhanem na turnieju w Zaświatach, Gokū zdecydował się użyć Kaiō-kena x2 będąc w formie SSJ. Tym samym doprowadził on do połączenia obu technik, co pozwoliło mu pokonać przeciwnika w finałowej walce. Furia Stan Super Saiyanina wyzwolony pod wpływem ogromnej wściekłości. Zaprezentował go Vegeta, gdy Beerus uderzył Bulmę w czternastym filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z. W jego przypadku ta przemiana była silniejsza niż Super Saiyanin 3 Gokū. Z Dragon Ball Super wiadomo, że wynosiła 10% mocy Beerusa.W ósmym odcinku DBS walczący z przemienionym pod wpływem gniewu Vegetą Beerus ujawnia, że minęło już dużo czasu, od kiedy zmuszony był do użycia jednej-dziesiątej części swojej mocy. Vegeta SSJ furia kontra Beerus (1).jpg|Wściekły Vegeta kontra Beerus (1) Vegeta SSJ furia kontra Beerus (2).jpg|Wściekły Vegeta kontra Beerus (2) Vegeta SSJ furia kontra Beerus (3).jpg|Wściekły Vegeta kontra Beerus (3) Vegeta SSJ furia kontra Beerus (4).jpg|Wściekły Vegeta kontra Beerus (4) Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Galeria SSJ brolly.png|Brolly SSJ Bardock SSJ.png|Bardock SSJ (1) Planeta Plant - Bardock SSJ (1).png|Bardock SSJ (2) Planeta Plant - Bardock SSJ (2).png|Bardock SSJ (3) SSJ Goku.png|Son Gokū SSJ (1) Freezer Saga Gokū Super Saiyanin.png|Son Gokū SSJ (2) SSJ trunks future.png|Trunks z przyszłości SSJ wystrzeliwuje Burning Attack w Freezę i jego ojca SSJ Vegeta.png|Vegeta SSJ SSJ Future Son Gohan.png|Son Gohan z przyszłości SSJ Goku i Gohan odpoczywają przed Cell Game.jpg|Gokū i Gohan odpoczywają przed Cell Game Boski Pałac, Gokū z Gohanem pod postaciami SSJ.png|Son Gokū i Son Gohan w pałacu Dendego Son Gohan 6.png|Son Gohan SSJFP Ssj_fp.png|Gokū SSJ Full Power kontra Cell Gohan pod postacią SSJ - Cell Game.png|Gohan na Cell Game Goten and Trunks.jpg|Goten i Trunks SSJ Goku w walce z Yakonem na Gwieździe Mroku.png|Gokū w walce z Yakonem na Gwieździe Mroku Goku GT SSJ.jpg|Gokū w DBGT Goku-2.jpg|Fanart Gokū Cabba SSJ.png|Cabba w formie Super Saiyanina Caulifla SSJ.jpg|Caulifla jako Super Saiyanka Kale SSJ.jpg|Kale jako Super Saiyanka Ciekawostki *Podczas gdy Cell szuka Osiemnastki, widać człowieka z takim napisem na koszulce: thumb|right *Podczas kolejnych przemian Son Gokū w Super Saiyanina można zauważyć pewną różnicę względem transformacji z Namek. W w Sadze Freezy ma on pastelowożółte włosy i aurę przy ciele, natomiast w Sadze Cell Game jego fryzura jest bardziej żółto-złotawa, a aura otacza ogólny zarys jego ciała. Przypisy pt-br:Super Saiyajin hr:Super Saiyan en:Super Saiyan es:Super Saiyan ca:Superguerrer fr:Super Saiyan it:Super Saiyan is:Super Saiyan de:Super-Saiyajin nl:Super Saiyan sq:Super Sajan hr:Super Saiyan lt:Pirmojo Lygio Super Sajanas Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Formy i poziomy Saiyan Kategoria:Techniki z gier Kategoria:Techniki z serii DBZ Kategoria:Techniki z serii DBS Kategoria:Techniki z serii DBGT Kategoria:Techniki z serii SDBH